


Photographs

by idkstylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkstylinson/pseuds/idkstylinson





	Photographs

photographs are one of the most important thing in this world, it makes you remember your special memories with your special someone. but its the one who'll make you lose that special someone. it makes you sad and depressed after being happy. what will you do if one click on a camera makes the love of your life disappear? you'll never know when and what will be your last photo together. how will you forget him if ever photo you see, reminds you of him, and your memories. would you like to burn those memories and start a new life again or have the last solo picture in this world and be with him?

 

louis is the owner of one of the biggest publishing company in the world. he's famous because of his beautiful shots. he love taking pictures, he is now searching for a new model and a beautiful, unseen and not that famous places to work. his parents wants him to get married to have someone work on his company with him, if possible his mom wants the girl to be a photograph lover. louis is still confused on his sexuality, he is also attracted on boys. he cant tell his parents and he is also afraid that they will judge him and remove him on his position

harry is an working on a bakery, handled by his family. he is only forced to work on the bakery, its not his passion, he wants to be a model, he wants to be one of the famous models in the world. he love taking pictures. he's gay and he is afraid to tell it to his mom, his mom anne hates gays. he just hates people who cant accept what god gave them. they have different branches of their bakery in the world. he is now destined on a place, where he is the only family member who is working there. no mom, no sister, no grandmom. only harry. in this new place, he meets new people, face consequences, this is where he'll meet the love of his life, and he'll never know, this will be the last place he'll go. this is the place where his life will end.

 

 

september 27, 2016

louis is 22 years old. he just graduated college, and now a professional protographer. he doesnt know his grandma will gift him the company on his birthday. he wished to have the largest, most successful company in the world. as his family plans the whole surprise, louis is on london managing their branch. he met some new friends, co workers. and the love of his life.

"the important things you should remember on photography are lens, aperture, shutter speed, focus length, composition and depth of the field" louis states as the class looks at his direction. he's been studying photography for almost 4 years and now, few months and he'll finally graduate and have his own shop for photoraphy.


End file.
